Fangs of the Heart
by ChelseaXNicoleX
Summary: Amber was never normal, at least by society standards. S.H.E.I.L.D. has her under their radar, and when Loki appears they need her help. But what if Amber doesn't want to help, will she join the fight?


Name: Amber

Age: 22

Appearance: 5'6, 145 lbs, mid-back jet black hair, piercing golden eyes, fangs, claw like nails, black cat ears, black cat tail. Wild tangled hair, pupils can become slitted when angry or for anyother reason, pupils dilate when happy/excited or focused. Ears are mostly hidden in hair unless wanted to be shown.

Chapter One: Confusion

I never would have imaged my life the way it is now. Friends, people who care, a home, and very special person. I was used to darkness, a cold abyss that I thought I would never escape. But my light shinned through in the form of a metal bird and a hammer. I was used to the cold, a freezing neverland but they came in and showed me the warmth. They showed me laughter, happiness, joy and peace. The things I craved the most in this world, but was never given until this moment in time. It took me a while to realize what I truly needed. I refused to let them in, to allow them to hurt me as some many did in the past.

I remember the day that my life changed. For the good or bad, I wasn't sure. It was a dark day in the forest I called home. Trees covered the sky, trees so tall it seemed impossible to reach the top. The trucks never ended, they just went up and up. Roots of the trees littered the floor, many bobbing up out of the ground and bobbing back down. Vines trail from the trees, hanging low and high. Leaves and sticks fall all day, covering the ground. Birds fly and chirp day in and day out, animals try to avoid one another which was very easy. The forest was huge, if one did not know which way to go; well I would find their corpse someday.

Today was like any other. I awoke alone in a tree, one of the many. The branches were thick enough where I was not concerned with falling out, not that I wouldn't land on my feet anyways. It was early morning, the sun was peeking through a few branches and leaves. Stretching my arms and legs out, I let out a growl like yawn and blinked a few times. I pulled myself from the lying position and sat for a few minutes, wondering what to do for the day. Everyday was the same as the last. Woke up, sit, eat, nap, eat, nap, scare birds, eat, kill for the amusement, nap, eat and then sleep. A busy day if you ask me. Deciding to forego scaring the bird and taking a bath I set out to do my normal routine of finding something to eat.

Jumping from the tree I enjoyed the wind whipping through my hair and the fall itself. I landed without so much as a sound, scanning the forest from any hidden threats I some decided that it was safe to go on. Most animals avoided me, which was nice, since I liked to scare and kill them all. My barefeet carried me to the closest waterhole, the crunch of leaves and chirping were my only company. The walk was fast and easy, light shined down on the watering hole. The hole was in a clearing of sorts, it was a ways out of the forest but I was empty most of the time. Only a few brave animals would come out into the open like this. My feet touched the greenery and I enjoyed the feel. It wasn't often that I come out here, only when I wanted fish or to bathe. Walking to the water's edge I peered over. A woman appeared in the water. Her golden eyes stared back at me, slanted pupils from the sunlight. Raven black hair fell around her, twisted and tangled. A single fang necklace hung from her neck. The woman snarled at me, twin fangs shinned from her mouth. Two black cat ears, hidden in her hair, popped out. I glared at the women and she glared back. Another reason I did not go to the watering hole, she was always there. Any time I walked to the water and stand at the edge, she was there. Perhaps that is why so few animals come here.

Suddenly a noise came from ahead of me. I whipped my head up, tearing my glare away from the woman. On the border of the forest ahead a woman stood. Looking the woman up and down I soon realized that she didn't belong here. Short vibrant red hair framed her face, a long garment covered her entire form, a cold emotionless expression rested on her face. She moved away from the forest and headed towards me, she only made it a few feet away from me before I left out a growl. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes scanned me for a moment before resting on my face. We started at one another for a while, a staring contest that neither one of us was willing to lose. Looking away would mean that you were weak, and ready to submit. Something that I was not willing to do, ever. Weakness is death, if a predator finds even a sliver of weakness within their prey; they will attack. The wind pushed my hair back and pushed some of her hair forward, tilting my head at her I waited for what she wanted. I knew she was a threat, but she had not attacked and gave no indication that she wanted to fight. She blinked and reached into her pouch on her hip. She pulled something out and pointed it at me. No danger was detected from it, I tilted my head to the other side. The thing beeped, and the woman nodded to herself. Putting the thing back into her pouch, she turned back toward me.

"Amber?" her voice was feminine but hard. My head tilted back again and I blinked. It had been a long time since I had heard the name. My name. She looked at me, looking for any indication that that was me. I guess she took the blink as a 'yes'.

"Director Fury, from S.H.I.E.L.D. has requested I bring you to him." she stated. I froze, Fury? My head straightened out and I glared at her. A hiss broke through my body, my fingers twitched and my lip curled. Anger built inside of me, a dark rage. Fury wants me? Flashes of old memories crossed my mind. Screams, fire, crying, mothers holding cold bodies, sons looking into the cold eyes of their fathers, gun shoots, howling wind, the sound of tearing skin, a metal bird appeared out of the black smoke. No, I refuse to go to Fury. Not after what he had done.

"If Fury wants me, he'll have to drag my cold dead body from this forest." I snarled. Even without speaking for a while, my voice sounded has it always did. The woman stared at me, wondering if I was serious or not.

"Amber, the world needs you." she said offhandedly. Narrowing my eyes, I smirked a little.

"Your world means nothing to me."

Her eyes narrowed. She wasn't expecting me to say that. My fangs peaked out from my lip.

"I care not for your foolish reasons. I will not go to Fury." I stated. She stared at me for a while, wondering what to do.

"If you do not help the your world, as you implied, will no longer exist." she said. My smirk dropped. My home, my life, would be taken away if I did not help?

"Are you threatening me?" I snarled. That was the only thing she would have meant. If I did npt go to Fury, she would take away my home. She would destroy the only thing that mattered to me in this world.

"No. I'm not. But there is a threat out there that is. If you don't help us Amber, than life as you know it will be changed." she tried convincing me. My life taken from me. Again? No, no I will not allow that to happen. My life was destroyed once, but not again. Growling low in my throat I looked at the woman and nodded.

"I will help. But that is all."

The woman lead me through the forest toward the metal bird. She walked in, I stayed behind and stared at everything. Black, hard, cold, a strange contraption. I walked in a few minutes later, and in the bird were strange beds. They were long but very thin. The woman sat in the very front, where colors blinked and other things. On one of the beds a man sat. He was tall, even if he was sitting. Dark hair, and skinny for a man. I tilted my head at him. He stared at me with wide eyes, as if I was the strange one.

"Uh, Romanoff. Who is she?" the man asked. The woman, Romanoff, looked back.

"Amber. Amber, this is Bruce Banner. Banner this is Amber."


End file.
